Various options are available for tendon installation systems for deep water tension leg platforms. Water depth at the tension leg platform site is typically 2,000 feet or greater and tendons are heavy cumbersome structures which may be on the order of 24-inch outside diameter and 1.2-inch thick walls. Tendons may either be constructed vertically on-site which is an expensive and time consuming operation and which takes up valuable rig time, or tendons may be constructed off-site and towed in long sections which are, for example, 3,000 feet or longer. When tendons are towed in long sections there is the problem of sinking one end of the tendon once it arrives at the tension leg platform. This requires allowing flotation to release the tendon at the same time or in a certain sequence which is a complex and difficult operation. Accordingly, the present invention is directed to overcoming these problems in the art and providing a solution which is relatively inexpensive and requires less time in operation.